A Haunting Past
by aliijewel
Summary: Harry is now Minister for Magic, Ron is an Auror and Hermione is a Minstry worker - all in their 40s. This is a story about a lost family connection. Sophie Winthorpe is a Muggle-born witch, but her father's family has a haunting past. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Birth of a Muggle?**

*****1997*****

Mike and Heather Winthorpe lived in a very ordinary village in the middle of England. When they had met at a singles ballroom dance class, it wasn't exactly love at first sight. However, there was a strange spark there...

Michael was adopted at birth but his adoptive parents, Lawrence and Fiona Winthorpe, had died in a car crash when he was 23. He went to Kingsditch School where he was scrutinised and bullied for being different, he had straggly brown hair, bushy eyebrows and odd eyes - one brown, one blue. Fortunately, when he was eighteen, he discovered the delights of coloured contact lenses. He now had two perfectly matching eyes! He is a self-employed plumber.

Heather was born to extremely wealthy parents, George and Mildred Thompson. She attended St Augustine's School for Young Ladies where she achieved top grades. After she graduated university with a first from Oxford, having studied English, her parents decided to buy Heather her first house as a reward for her hard work. So they bought her a cottage in the heart of the Cotswolds in a little village called Chipping Campden. She is now an Agony Aunt for a national magazine.

So what on earth would Heather see in Mike? Well, he was charming, caring, funny and a divine dancer. They had both started a ballroom class in the town of Cheltenham, and were paired up randomly by the instructor. As they started to dance, Mike pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I've never been this nervous..."

"...OUCH!"

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" shouted Mike. He had accidently stepped on Heather's foot.

"I'm so clumsy," said Mike to Heather,

"No, it's ok, I'm fine - it was an accident..." she said, grinning. Mike gave an awkward smile. She was so beautiful...

***** 1999 *****

She was still beautiful. Heather came out of the bathroom with her red silk dress on. It came down low at the back and its halter-neck emphasised her slender shoulders. She carried a black mini handbag and she was wearing red heels. Her hair was pinned half up with a single clasp and her slight curls hung gently down by her face. Mike looked at her, and loved her, and wanted her. Forever. _Tonight is the night_, he thought to himself.

As the taxi pulled up beside the park, Mike leaned over towards Heather and kissed her tenderly on her blushed cheek. They stepped outside the taxi and started to walk down the path of the park, by the lake. The moon was shining on the water and the trees were rustling wildly. Hand in hand they walked, just the two of them, it was dark so there were hardly any people in the park. Eventually, they settled on a bench in an area sheltered by trees and rose bushes. There was a tabby cat perched on a boulder just across the path from them - they thought nothing of it, other than it looked quite aged.

For a moment they sat in silence, until Mike drew a massive breath, turned to Heather and pulled out a black ring box lined with gold. He opened it. Inside was the most stunning ring Heather had ever seen. It was a white gold ring with two diamonds on either side of a glistening purple/blue tanzanite stone. Heather stared at the ring, then back at Mike, then back at the ring. She was in shock, "Mike, I don't know what t-"

"-You don't have to say anything... Just say yes. Heather Thompson... Will you marry me?"

Heather burst into fits of giggles and tears. She nodded her head over and over again, "Yes! Yes, of course, yes!" She leapt on to Mike and started to kiss him all over his face finishing on his lips, "I love you..."

"I love you too. More than anything."

The tabby cat had gone.

***** 4th May 2012 *****

Sophie Winthorpe blew out her candles on her eleventh birthday. Her parents and her friends were all crowded around her singing and celebrating. Sophie couldn't explain why her candles kept re-lighting. She asked her parents if they had bought special candles, but they shook their heads and couldn't explain it, they just kept re-lighting over and over again. After the party, while Heather was tucking Sophie into her bed, Sophie said "Mummy, thank you for my birthday presents and the party! Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course you can, my darling,"

"I really, really, really can't wait to start big school in September!"

Heather smiled down at her daughter who beamed up at her with her bright green eyes. "I'm glad you're excited, sweetheart. Daddy and I are so proud of you for getting into such a good school! It's going to be wonderful, pumpkin. Though we'll miss you lots when you board. Night night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite. I love you lots."

"I love you too, Mummy. Give Daddy a kiss from me. Night night."

Heather kissed Sophie on the forehead and turned the light out. Within minutes, Sophie was fast asleep. She'd had a very exhausting day eating cake, opening presents and jumping on bouncy castles...

It was 8am on a Saturday 5th May and Sophie awoke with a start. An owl was screeching outside her window. _That's odd_, she thought to herself, for she had learned in school that owls were nocturnal animals so they shouldn't be awake in the morning! She ran into her parents room and jumped on their bed, they too woke with a start! "Mummy! Daddy! There's a white owl outside my window! Come see!"

Mike and Heather dragged themselves out of bed - it delighted them to be woken up at 8am on a Saturday. When they got to Sophie's room, sure enough, there was a snowy white owl perched in a tree just outside Sophie's window, and they too thought this was very peculiar.

"What's that in its mouth?" wondered Mike.

"It looks like a piece of paper, or an envelope." said Heather.

Suddenly the owl flew off the tree and appeared to be heading straight for the front door of their house. Sophie bolted downstairs to see if the owl had done a crash landing on their front door step. However, when Sophie got to the door, there was an envelope sitting on the welcome mat. She picked it up and read the address on the front.

**MISS SOPHIE WINTHORPE**

**Smallest Upstairs Room**

**56 Hastings Road**

**Chipping Campden**

Perhaps it was a late birthday card? As her parents came slowly down the stairs, Sophie turned over the envelope. There was a curious stamp on the seal of the envelope. She could just make out what it was - a shield that had four sections. One with a lion, one with a badger, one with an eagle and one with a snake.

As she opened the envelope, nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to read. For inside the envelope was a letter that would change her life forever.

Here is what it said:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmistress: Professor Minerva McGonagall**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class)_**

Dear Miss Winthorpe,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely,

**Cho Chang**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**UNIFORM**

First year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or other)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

**Lucinda Tomsonicle-Pocus**

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

Sophie re-read the letter over and over again, her parents reading it over her shoulder. "This has got to be some kind of prank!" said Mike.

Heather and Mike could see their daughter getting excited and carried away about the letter but they couldn't help but think that someone was playing a joke on her. "Sweetie, can I see the letter a minute?" asked Heather. Sophie gave her the letter and bounced down the hall singing _I'm a witch, I'm a witch, I'm a real live witch! Yahooooooo! _Mike and Heather looked at each other uncertainly and shrugged. "We need to talk to Sophie about this," said Mike. Heather nodded and followed Mike into the living room where Sophie was dancing around. "Sophie?"

"I'm a witch, I'm a witch! I'm magical!" screamed Sophie.

"Sophie, honey, there's no such thing as magic... It's just made up stories like The Worst Witch and The Witches that I've read you at bedtime. I'm sorry sweetie, but I think someone thought this would be a funny joke to play on you," explained Heather.

"Then how do you explain all the owls that are outside our house..?" Mike was looking in disbelief out of the window where the whole of Hastings Road seemed to be filling with owls. Something was going on, surely?

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. Everyone in the room nearly jumped out of their skins. "I'll answer it," said Mike. He walked cautiously to the door, not quite knowing what to expect next. He opened the door, and standing in front of him was a tall, lanky, ginger man wearing a grey suit. "Can I help you?" asked Mike.

"Hello there, Mr Winthorpe, my name is Ron Weasley, an Auror from the Ministry of Magic. I'm here to assist your daughter in getting to Diagon Alley and then onto platforn 9 3/4 to board the Hogwarts Express." Ron held out his hand to shake Mike's hand, but Mike didn't believe a word this man was saying, there was no such place as the Ministry of Magic, surely? Eventually, Mike came to the conclusion that it was very rude of him not to shake this stranger's hand so he nervously extended his arm to meet Ron's.

"S-s-s-so... you're saying that you are a...wizard?"

"Born and bred, Sir," replied Ron.

"But I don't understand... I'm a normal person, I'm not a wizard and neither is my wife! So how on earth can our 11 year old daughter be?!"

"Mr Winthorpe, can I explain to you more inside...?"

"Oh yes, of course... Do come in, Mr... Wheezy was it?"

"It's Weasley..."

"Ah, right. Yes, come on in."

Ron Weasley and Mike made their way into the living room, where Mike politely offered Ron a seat on his comfiest arm chair.

"Mike, who's this?" enquired Heather.

"Erm... Well... Heather, Sophie... This is Mr Ron Weasel, claiming to be from the Ministry of Magic."

Sophie gave out a small scream of excitement. Heather, however, had a look on her face that said "you've got to be kidding me." Ron smiled, as he understood what a shock this must be to these Muggles.

"I understand why Muggles like you would be confused as to what is go-"

"I'm sorry? Muggles?" said Heather and Mike together.

"Oh. Right. Muggle is our term for people who don't have magical powers - like yourselves," explained Ron. "So, I understand that this is all very weird and confusing to you, which is why I'm here to explain the letter that Sophie received a few minutes ago. Sophie received that letter from Hogwarts because she is a witch. A Muggle-born witch. There are some witches and wizards that are born into wizarding families called purebloods. Then there are some who are born with one parent who is a witch or wizard, making them half bloods. Then children like Sophie who are born to non-magical parents yet still possess the ability to perform magic, Muggle-borns, known to some dark pureblood families as Mudbloods. There are also people who are born into wizarding families who don't possess magical abilities - these people are known as Squibs."

"...So, Sophie can do magic...?" asked Heather.

"In theory, yes, though she can't control it yet. She will attend Hogwarts where she will take lessons in Transfiguration - turning objects into different objects, Charms - spells and enchantments, Astrology - the study of the stars, Herbology - study of magical plants, herbs and fungi, Potions - self explanatory, and History of Magic - again, self explanatory. She will also have flying lessons on broomsticks and if she gets good at flying and she wants to, she can try out for her house Quidditch team-"

"I'm sorry again... What the hell is Quidditch?!"

"Oh. Yeah... Sorry, this is my first time doing this - I forget you're Muggles! Quidditch is the most famous of wizarding sports, played on broomsticks. Kind of like futbell in your world."

Mike scoffed, "it's football, mate! You really are from a different world aren't you?" Heather looked at her husband in disbelief, Ron looked quite embarrassed and Sophie was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" said Mike, "It's not like he can just make all this stuff up on the spot!"

"Oh I think it sound very rehearsed actually! You don't actually believe any of this do you?!" Suddenly, an apple was hovering in front of Heather's face and then dropped in her lap. Ron was holding his wand in his hand and had an awkward smile on his face.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Ron.

"Y-y-yes..." replied Heather looking rather gobsmacked. Mike, however, looked perfectly calm.

"So Sophie needs to visit Diagon Alley to buy all her equipment for school in September." I will accompany you all there and make sure she gets onto Platform 9 3/4 in time to catch the Hogwarts Express-"

"But hang on just one second!" cried Heather, "Sophie has already been accepted into a top girl's school! She's expected to start there in a few months! How do we know how good your school is?!"

"Mrs Winthorpe, I can guarantee that Sophie will receive a great education from Hogwarts. I went there, and my two best friends, and now our children go there. And bloody hell, if I can pass Potions, so can anyone! It is the top school of magic in the UK."

Mike and Heather looked at each other, back at Ron, then at Sophie, who was beaming from ear to ear. "Sophie?" said Ron, "Have you ever made something happen? Something you couldn't explain or that seemed out of the ordinary?"

Sophie racked her brains and suddenly, as if a light bulb had flashed on, she said "Actually, now that I think about it, yes! I guess I started having unexplainable experiences when I was about 4, that's about as far back as I can remember. I was playing with play doh and one of the people that I was making started to wriggle about in my hands. Mum, I called to you to look but by the time you came into the room it was still again. And just the other week I was annoyed at my friend Becky and I accidently made her ice cream melt in one go! It just turned into liquid in the cone - neither of us could explain it."

"What children your age tend to experience is being able to do unexplainable things when their emotions are particularly heightened." explained Ron.

"That would explain so much!" said Sophie, chuckling to herself. "So, where do I go now?"

"Well," said Ron "like I said, we need to go to Diagon Alley, the wizarding shopping street, to get you all the things you need for school. Your parents can come with us if they want to - I'm sure they'll want an inside look at your new world."

"This is all just happening so quick, I need to sit down." said Heather. She could feel herself getting agitated. What if this stranger was a dangerous man? Could she trust him?

"I understand Heather. Can I call you Heather?" asked Ron, she nodded feebly. "This is all a bit out of the blue, I know, but if Sophie doesn't go to Hogwarts then the magic inside of her will keep developing, and if she is not taught how to control it then she could end up being a threat to people. The healthy thing for Sophie to do is come to Hogwarts. Trust me."

"Well I don't suppose we have a choice in the matter!" exclaimed Heather, standing up to face Ron directly in the face, "they will take care of her won't they?"

"Students at Hogwarts are treasured. It's like home to most of the students who go there. Ain't no better place." replied Ron.

Suddenly, Mike piped up, "You said before something about dark wizards? There aren't too many of them lurking around I hope?"

Ron looked nervously at the floor. He recalled the horror that had taken place at Hogwarts those many years ago. When his best friend Harry Potter had defeated the darkest wizard the world had ever known - Lord Voldemort. Just saying the name to himself made the hair on his arms stand on end. How he lost his beloved brother Fred, and Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore and all those innocent people who had died at the hands of this evil creature. How he missed them all.

"Mr Whimsy?" Ron suddenly realised that he had been silent for a good thirty seconds,

"Sorry," he said, startled, "look, I'm not going to lie to you folks, but there are some dark wizards out there. We had one some years ago, the darkest wizard in the world who was defeated. He is still remembered by dark wizards as the greatest wizard of all time, and I suppose you could say he was - bloody evil but bloody clever. Anyway, if you think about it, I'm sure there are some pretty dodgy Muggles out there? So you just have to think of it in the same way. You are going to come across some bad people in your life but they are almost always out-balanced by good people. I mentioned that I was an Auror at the Ministry of Magic? Well an Auror's job is to fight and capture dark wizards and make sure that people like Sophie and all the students at Hogwarts don't come to any harm. Aurors patrol Hogwarts every day to ensure that no dark wizards and witches enter the school, so Sophie will be quite safe. We also have a prison in our world called Azkaban which is guarded by dementors, the best kind of protection you can get. Bloody awful things, but they do their job."

"You're a policeman, Ron!" said Sophie. Ron just looked at her blankly.

"I-I'm a what?" asked Ron looking terribly confused.

"A policeman!" said Sophie, giggling, "our version of an Auror, I guess! This is _so_ cool! When can we go to Digginolly?!"

Ron laughed, "it's called Diagon Alley!"

"Whatever. When are we leaving and how do we get there?!"

"Sophie don't be rude," said Heather sternly.

"It's fine," said Ron, smiling at Sophie, "she's just excited."

Ron walked over to the marble fireplace that stood in the family's living room, "This will do nicely." Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at the fireplace, "_Floo activatius!" _

Green flames appeared in the fireplace. Heather and Mike both jumped back in shock but Sophie had just witnessed her first spell - this was too awesome for words. "What have you done?" she asked Ron.

"I've activated the Floo Network. One of the most popular methods of transport that we use in the wizarding world. Basically, how it works is that there is a huge network of fireplaces all around the country and if you take some of this," Ron took a small bag out of his pocket and opened it, it was full of what looked like sherbet, "Floo Powder. You stand in the fireplace and shout out where you want to go, drop the Powder onto the floor and it takes you there in seconds."

Sophie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Someone had actually invented teleportation! She was absolutely bursting to have a go.

"Right, are we all ready to go?" said Ron.

"But won't the flames burn us?" asked Heather anxiously.

"They're not really flames," explained Ron, "they are the Energy Particles that enable the Floo Network to operate smoothly. The Powder reacts with the Particles to create a shield that wraps around the traveller and causes them to shrink. Imagine the chaos in the Network if we were all our actual size! I will warn you though that the sensation when using the Floo Network is something you will have to get used to. It's really safe, but it feels like you are being squeezed through an extremely small space very quickly, but the most important thing is to keep breathing normally. Also be prepared for a bit of a bumpy landing at the end. It's quite an art landing on your feet at the end of a Floo ride."

"Jeez, you're really selling this to us..." said Mike sarcastically.

"I'm just telling you the truth, Sir. Unless you'd prefer to constantly be shocked about things you don't expect?" said Ron bluntly.

_That shut him up_. "Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Venturing Out**

Sophie landed with a crash, straight onto her bottom. Ron was grinning at her as he offered her a hand to help her up.

"That was such a horrible feeling!" she cried, "I never want to do that again!"

Ron nodded in agreement, "I know, it's a weird feeling at first, but honestly when you've done it as many times as I have, you get used to it. Trust me."

Soon after Sophie had emerged from the fireplace, Heather fell head first down the chimney and Mike fell on top of her. Sophie laughed and both her and Ron walked forward to help them to their feet.

Ron opened the door of the Network Chamber they had arrived in and ushered the family out. Sophie looked around in wonder at the sight that met her eyes. There were children, hundreds of them running around the place. When she looked up, there were owls everywhere - perched on the roofs of the shops and flying in the sky too. There were even some in cages outside a shop named _Tiffany Bogwin's Magical Creatures_. Sophie loved animals and suddenly remembered that the letter had said that she was allowed to bring a pet to school with her - I bet her old school wouldn't allow that!

Out of the corner of her eye, Sophie spotted a gorgeous ginger cat who had bright blue eyes. Sophie had always loved cats and knew that this was the pet she wanted. "Mr Weasley? What pet did you have at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Well..." said Ron, awkwardly, "I had a rat. His name was Scabbers. But he turned out to be a bit of a disappointment actually. Kept running away, and one day he never came back. I reckon my mate's cat Crookshanks ate him." Ron felt guilty for failing to mention that his rat had actually revealed himself to be a faithful servant of the most evil wizard in the world. Poor Sophie had only known she was a witch for five minutes, he didn't want to scare her away too soon. So he kept it to himself.

"Eeeeew, I wouldn't want a rat! I'm going to get a cat!" She walked over to the shop where this beautiful cat was and admired it. A mousey haired short lady came over to greet Sophie, "Hello dear - welcome to my shop. Coming to buy your pet? You've spotted Hamish, I see? He'll cost you five galleons." Sophie looked at the price tag. There was a 5, that she recognised, then a strange little squiggle next to it.

"Five what?" said Sophie, puzzled. Tiffany Bogwin suddenly realised that the girl must be Muggle-born and looked apologetic.

"Forgive me-" she started, but Ron cut in-

"Oh," said Ron, "sorry, folks, I forgot to say that we have different money here. You have pounds starling, right?" (Mike sniggered, Heather sharply elbowed him in the ribs). "Well we have three coins. Galleons are worth the most, then Sickles, then Knuts."

"But we only have our money... How are we going to get the right currency?" asked Heather.

Ron pointed to a small stall in the middle of the wide alley. Above the stall was a sign that read **_CURRENCY EXCHANGE - MUGGLE MONEY TO WIZARDING COINS._** Sitting behind the stall was the most ugly thing the family had ever seen. Ron explained that the creature was a Goblin - one of the most intelligent magical beings. They walked over to it and Mike pulled out his bank card. The Goblin stared at the card and much to Mike's surprise took out a card machine and told Mike to put his card in. Mike saw that the card machine's cable was leading into the ground.

"In the wizarding world we don't really use a lot of electromancy, but we've learnt that Muggles are not going to be prepared for our way of life so a few years ago the Ministry of Magic held a huge Muggle research programme where representatives from the Ministry actually went and lived as Muggles for a long period of time so we could really see how you guys function," said Ron, "before that research we didn't really know too much about life outside the wizarding world. There has also been a massive rise in Muggle-borns so the Ministry felt that we should really try and make the transaction smooth for people like Sophie - otherwise it would be a bit too much for them."

"That's really great," said Mike, "but how much am I meant put in to the machine? How many Galleons to a pound?"

"Four Wizarding Galleons make up a Muggle pound, Sir." replied the Goblin behind the desk. He had a deep, rough voice that took Mike by surprise.

"So how much would you recommend we give her then?"

"I would suggest about 100 galleons to be getting on with, Sir. Then you may transfer more money to the young lady should she be in need of it." said the Goblin.

"Right-o," said Mike, entering his PIN number into the machine, "there goes our new TV."

The Goblin handed Sophie her new money which was in a purple draw-string bag. She shook it. There were a lot of coins in there! "There's about £400 worth of money in there, Soph. Don't spend it all at once!" said Mike, winking at her.

The Goblin also handed Sophie a bit of parchment paper. This was an application form to open her own vault at Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. Sophie took the quill that the Goblin gave her and started filling out the form. When she had finished, she returned it to the Goblin who asked her if she would like to put a bit of money into her vault.

"The gold coins are Galleons, the silver coins are Sickles and the bronze coins are Knuts." explained Ron.

Sophie tried to get her head round it. "So if one Galleon is £4, then how much are Sickles and Knuts?" she asked.

"A Sickle is about thirty Muggle pence and a Knut is about one Muggle pence." answered the Goblin.

So Sophie put two Galleons on the desk in front of the Goblin who then put them in a smaller draw-string bag along with the form and placed them in the beak of an owl who was perched beside the Goblin. "Take the envelope to the main desk at Gringotts and then place the money into vault 7392." The owl immediately took off with the instructions. Sophie was gobsmacked.

Ron helped the Winthorpes round Diagon Alley, though it took them some time because Sophie always wanted to stop and look at everything. Ron ended up having to put an extension charm on Heather's bag to put all of Sophie's equipment in. Sophie had seen a film when she was younger called _Mary Poppins_ where the main character had a magical bag made out of carpet that was bottomless - anything and everything could fit into it without it weighing a thing! Never in her wildest dreams did Sophie imagine that such a thing actually existed!

Sophie had bought her cauldron, books, pet, robes, hat, gloves, vials, telescope and scales - they were all impossibly lying at the bottom of Heather's handbag. The one thing that Sophie was most excited about was getting her wand. Ron guided the family to a small shop in a side alley. The sign hanging from the wall read **_OLIVANDERS WAND SHOP EST 382BC._**

Ron pulled open the door and ushered everyone inside. They looked around. The shop walls were covered in little pigeon holes that appeared to be full of boxes. An un-attractive, middle-aged, brown haired man appeared from a room at the back of the shop. "Good afternoon. My name is Wilfred Olivander." He smiled at Sophie, "I assume you're here to buy your first wand, young lady?" Sophie nodded. "Now the most important thing to remember, sorry what was your name...?"

"Sophie,"

"...Sophie, is that the wand chooses the wizard - or witch, in your case. This has been our family business motto since we opened hundreds of years ago. This is vital when purchasing your wand. Don't choose the wand, let the wand choose you. A young witch or wizard's first wand is like a rite of passage; it is the confirmation for them that they are supposed to be in this world as a magical being. The feeling is unique. Now, hold out your writing arm for me, love." Sophie hesitantly stretched out her left arm, "Ah, a leftie, we don't get many of those here. You're not a Muggle-born by any chance are you? There tends to be more leftie Muggle-borns."

"Yes, I am." replied Sophie.

"Excellent." Wilfred reached into his pocket and pulled out a tape measure and measured the length of Sophie's forearm, "9 inches should do it, I think."

Mr Olivander went to the left hand side of the shop and pottered around there for a bit. After going back and forth between wands, he finally shook his head and mumbled something under his breath. He then proceeded to move around the shop, going up on a ladder to the top shelves and eventually settled on three wands that he was to present to Sophie.

"Here we are. Try this one. 9 inches, holly and dragon heartstring." He handed the wand to Sophie, who looked uncertainly at Ron. Ron gave her an encouraging nod and she nervously took the wand.

"Is something supposed to happen...?" she asked.

"What is meant to happen when a wizard or witch first touches their destined wand, nothing happens unless the wand chooses them. For example, you are holding this wand but nothing is happening because the wand doesn't choose you. When a wand chooses you, it will feel warm in your hand and it will send off rainbow sparks everywhere.." explained Wilfred.

"Clearly this is not the right wand. You will know when it is." Wilfred handed Sophie the next wand that he had selected. "8.5 inches, hazel, unicorn hair." Again, Sophie took the wand and nothing happened. She sighed and Wilfred said "sometimes it takes a while, dear. Don't be down-hearted. When you find the right wand you will instantly cheer up, I promise!"

Mr Olivander handed Sophie the last wand he had picked up, "I have a funny feeling this one might just do the trick", he winked at Sophie as he passed her the wand, "9.5 inches, willow and Kneazle whiskers. A Kneazle is a type of magical cat; I sense you have a love for cats?" he said glancing at Hamish, who was curled up in a ball in his cat-cage.

"Just a little bit," said Sophie, looking lovingly at her new feline friend.

As soon as he had given Sophie the wand, she felt her palm getting warm. Just as Wilfred had said, the wand started sparking red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and pink - Sophie felt like a true witch. This was her wand. A beautiful wand it was too! It had floral decorations on the handle and the rest of the wand twirled in a spiral until the end. She looked behind her and gave a toothy grin to her parents and Ron... She could've sworn she saw a tear trickle down her mother's cheek as well. Sophie was thrilled to pieces! Olivander offered to put her new wand in a box to keep it safe until she needed to use it. Sophie handed him the wand and he put it into a lime green wand-box and tied a dark green ribbon round it. Heather took the box and put it in her enchanted bag.

"Thank you for all your help, Mr Olivander," said Sophie.

"It's been a pleasure, Sophie. Best of luck in your first year at Hogwarts. My money is on Hufflepuff."

Having no idea what he meant by "Hufflepuff", Sophie just smiled awkwardly at Wilfred and turned to walk out of the shop, followed by her parents and then Ron who had stopped to shake Olivander's hand.

By the time they got back to the Winthorpe's house it was nearly 10o'clock. The family and Ron had lingered around in Diagon Alley all day because Sophie didn't want to leave. They had been to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (a shop owned by Ron's older brother George). They sold all manner of fantastic things in there and Sophie had come back with a load of goodies from there. She wished she could share them with her friends, but Ron had told her that the wizarding world was still meant to be kept as much of a secret as possible from Muggles. She was allowed to tell her close family and ONE very best friend, but that was it. Ron had joked that she could threaten them by saying she would hex them if they revealed her secret to anyone.

Sophie yawned loudly.

"Time for bed I think," said Mike.

"Yeah I best be off," said Ron, "the wife will be wondering where I've got to!"

"You're married?!" asked Sophie, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"I am, actually," said Ron with a proud smile on his face, "her name's Hermione. You might meet her one day if Hogwarts does a school trip to the Ministry of Magic. They usually take second years. Hermione often volunteers to do the tours round the Ministry so be sure to keep an eye out, won't you?"

"Will do," yawned Sophie.

"Right then," said Ron, "mind if I use your fireplace again?"

"Not at all," replied Mike.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'll be picking you up on the 1st September to take you to the Hogwarts Express. That gives you a week to get everything packed and sorted, OK? I'll be here at 9o'clock and the train leaves at 11o'clock on the dot. See you then!" And with that, Ron stepped into the fireplace and yelled "HOME!", and in a flash, he was gone.

"Come on then Soph," said Heather, "up you get." She was half asleep on the sofa. "Mike, would you...?"

Mike picked Sophie up and carried her to her bedroom and softly laid her down on her bed. It had been a physically and emotionally exhausting day for the family. Mike and Heather looked at their daughter and felt like the luckiest parents in the world. And with that, they switched Sophie's light off and went to bed.


End file.
